


Carry me home on your shoulders

by 2Atoms, hey_tommo92



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Sugar Mama Katya, Trixie's a little bratty a lot in-love, girlfriends on fun business trips together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_tommo92/pseuds/hey_tommo92
Summary: Trixie's finally allowed to go on a business trip with Katya, and her girlfriend's thought of plenty of ways to keep Trixie entertained.[A cute day of pampering, followed by an evening of Katya teasing the hell out of Trixie.]





	1. Chapter 1

Every time Katya took Trixie on a trip, the planning was completely stressful. Katya would insist that Trixie went on a shopping spree with her ‘girlfriends’, lavish her with gifts, and talk about it for weeks ahead of time. Trixie hated the pressure, having to play up how much she actually liked trekking around the mall, leaving piles of clothes in the changing rooms because they didn’t fit her generous body. But she did it because Katya thought she wanted to. Because Katya wanted to show off her girlfriend, who got to live a life of luxury, getting everything she could ever want with just a swipe of Katya’s credit card. They’d have to talk about it sometime.

Often, when Katya had to go and work abroad, it was too dangerous to take Trixie. What Katya did wasn’t illegal, really, but she’d still pull occasional strings from her family’s ties to the Russian Mafia. Often, on these trips, there would be underhand deals, or unsavoury people, or local police to hide from. Katya would return shaky and stressed, her worn suits bundled sweaty into a single suitcase. In many ways, Trixie hated Katya’s job. It had been passed down from her dad, and she’d taken it at a very young age just to spite her worried mother. Now, it was all Katya knew.

This trip, however, was supposed to be safe. It was on the sunny shores of Mexico, and Trixie had actually asked to come on the trip. Katya had hired a hotel suite in the fanciest resort on the island, extending her planned stay to a full, extravagant week, and arranged to travel complete with security detail and her personal assistant.

Their bedroom window was tinted, looking out to sea from a hundred metres above the beach. Trixie loved that she could stand there naked, watching people weave past each other on the sand. Katya would often crawl onto the bed behind her, wrapping both arms around Trixie’s waist and resting them on her hips. With Katya’s face pressed into the small of her back, even breaths playing across the peach-fuzz on her skin, Trixie would watch the world go by forever.

Katya didn’t have any commitments until a dinner this evening, so she could spend the whole day with Trixie. They’d booked a full day at the spa, hoping to avoid Katya’s colleagues, who would be flying in that day. Katya had breakfast ordered to the room, uncharacteristically spending the early morning lazing around in bed until Trixie woke up. She could skip a morning gym session, just this once, to lie in a warm cocoon of sheets with her girlfriend.

Trixie was looking forward to the spa. It was she only reason she’d agreed to join Katya at tonight’s networking event, getting to spend the day relaxing with Katya. It wasn’t often they could be together for a long time with the pull of Katya’s work commitments, dragging her back to her home office like gravity.

When they took the elevator down to the hotel spa the sun was still rising, the light gold and painting long shadows across all the hotel corridors. They walked hand in hand towards the registration desk, Trixie squeezing her hand they looked around the candle-lit room. The receptionist was a softly spoken young woman, greeting them in lightly-accented English. They were the first people there, and Trixie was grateful for that. It put Katya at ease, reduced the normal vigilance she had in some social situations. Usually her presence was overpowering in a room, but today she was understated, a regular wealthy hotel patron with a regular beautify girlfriend. She’d even forgone her usual suit, dressed down over her swimsuit to match Trixie.

There was no wait for their massage, the women were ushered through to a pre-prepared room. The air was heavy with incense and the light was low, warming up the skin of Trixie’s bare face. They were left alone in the room, each of them undressing quickly and with small matching smiles. Katya stopped Trixie’s hands before she could untie her bikini top, undoing the knots herself and peeling the swimsuit top off Trixie. There was a contented smile on Trixie’s face, and she clasped Katya’s cheekbones between two manicured hands.

“Thank you for this.” She whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to Katya’s lips. When Trixie tried to pull back, Katya followed her, and the younger woman had to use both hands to gently break their connection. Katya giggled, quietly.

“You’re welcome, baby.”

Before things could escalate, Trixie insisted that the two of them lay down, draping towels over themselves and wriggling against the table to get comfortable. When she rolled her head to the side, Trixie could see Katya watching her, face pressed against her own massage table. She raised her eyebrows suggestively as Trixie tried to prevent her breasts from spilling out to each side, laughing at Trixie’s grumbling. When the masseuses knocked on the door, and Trixie invited them in, Katya mouthed “I love you” across the dimly lit room.

*

After a luxurious hour-long massage, both women were left alone again, their bodies soft and heavy and distant from their minds. Trixie was the first to move, knowing Katya would lie there indefinitely. It was a fancy place, they wouldn’t be kicked out for laying there too long, but Trixie didn’t want to get in the way, to make anyone’s job any harder. So reluctantly she pulled herself up to sitting, slumping as a feeling of dizziness washed over her. Swiftly, Katya was on her feet, by Trixie’s side.

“Don’t get up to quick!” she reached both hands out to steady Trixie, barely touching the oiled up skin of her upper arms.

“Says you!” Trixie snickered, spreading her legs to draw Katya closer between them. Katya closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Trixie’s. It was hot in the room, and both women’s faces were slick with sweat. Katya wrapped her arms around Trixie’s bare torso in a light hug, feeling reciprocating hands on her own waist. The light-headedness passed, and Trixie bent to retrieve her top.

*

Later, reclining in a private sauna room, Katya and Trixie were still sweating against each other’s skin. It was too hot, but Katya wanted the physical contact regardless, sitting between Trixie’s thick thighs with her damp hair feathered across Trixie’s cleavage. She was in her element, enjoying the heat and the dry air. There was more incense in the air, the same scent that was burned throughout the spa. Trixie, on the other hand was struggling with the heat. Her pale skin was flushed deep pink, each pore pricked with sweat, her swimsuit soaked through.

“You okay?” Katya didn’t look up at Trixie, but the concern was unconcealed in her voice. Trixie nodded.

“Just a bit too hot,” she smiled, lightly pushing at the warm body pressing on top of her.

Katya reluctantly peeled their skin apart, turning to lie facing the other woman on the wooden bench. Trixie moaned in relief, spreading her body out to try and lose some of the heat that had built up. Katya missed the closeness, and weaved her legs between Trixie’s. They were scheduled to get manicures later, but Katya didn’t want to sit around for hours, separate from Trixie.

“I can’t be bothered to get my nails done.”

“Then we won’t. It’s not like you’ve got much to paint,” Trixie giggled, and Katya wiggled her short nails at her. “I’ll do ‘em for you later.” Trixie promised.

Katya felt relieved, relaxing back into the bed of the sauna bench, and pressing her outer thigh into Trixie’s. Their faces were slightly obscured by translucent face masks, and Trixie had teased Katya non-stop for choosing an anti-aging one.

“You know you don’t need that,” she told Katya softly, eyes fixing the older woman’s. Katya shrugged. “You have such gorgeous skin.”

Katya was saved from answering by the lights coming up, steadily getting brighter and brighter in the sauna. Fifteen minutes had passed far too quickly, although Katya suspected Trixie would be more than happy to leave the room. She was already sitting up.

“Let’s go, babe.”

*

They decided to head straight back to the suite after the sauna and sent their assistants away, ignoring Katya’s responsibilities, citing Trixie’s dizziness. They ate from room service together, feeding each other fruit and bites of pancakes. Trixie had made good on her promise to paint Katya’s nails. She’d snuck some glitter on there too, to match her own re-painted nails, wanting to make it clear that Katya was hers.

Their time together came to an end when Trixie checked her phone, seeing a text from Katya’s assistant reminding them that they should be downstairs at Katya’s networking event for six. It was too soon for their time to be over, and Katya grasped at Trixie to try and keep her on the bed, but it was no good.

It took over an hour for Trixie to get ready, taking up the entire bathroom counter and blasting girly pop music. Katya loved this more than ever, when they could just co-exist, Trixie focused solely on her makeup, completely comfortable being around Katya.

Both of their skin was still soft from the spa, and Trixie kept running her hands over herself, enjoying the silky feel under her fingers. It had been driving Katya crazy, watching her through the doorway from the bedroom.

Their outfits for the evening were hanging up in the living room, placed there last night by Katya’s timid personal assistant. Katya was only in her underwear, Trixie had nabbed one of the spa dressing gowns, cinched tightly around her waist and hanging open over her breasts.

When Trixie crept out of the bathroom to fetch her dress, she returned to see Katya still undressed, hands on hips, makeup done except for her red lipstick. Katya took the garment bag out of Trixie’s hands, laying it roughly on the bed.

 Katya undid the bow at Trixie’s waist, before seemingly changing her mind. She retied it tighter, making Trixie gasp, closing the towelled material over Trixie’s chest.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Trixie had no idea what to expect. With Katya, that could mean anything from new panties to her favourite childhood sweets. Or maybe they wouldn’t have to go to tonight’s networking event. That might be too much to ask.

Katya laid two hands on Trixie’s waist, pushing her back into the bathroom, brushed her curled hair to the side, and pressed a kiss into the nape of Trixie’s neck. Katya left, closing the door, and Trixie heard a muffled shout from the bedroom.

“Wait there!”

Trixie rolled her eyes, checking her makeup one last time.

“We’re gonna be late!” She yelled back.

Katya burst back through the door, a bag from an expensive lingerie store slung over her arm. Trixie raised her eyebrows, watching Katya in the mirror. The shorter woman walked around Trixie, keeping her distance, until she was right in front of her, pulling her face down for a kiss. Trixie giggled against her lips, before pulling away. There was a glint in Katya’s eyes.

“What’ve you got in there?” Trixie nodded to the bag.

“You wanna have some fun tonight, baby?”

Trixie groaned, trying to hide her excitement from Katya. She tried to snatch the bag, but Katya lightly smacked her hand away, before dropping to kneel on the tile. It was then that Trixie saw the contents of the bag. There was new underwear, like she’d expected, all mesh and candyfloss pink. Nestled on top, however, was a familiar silicone dildo. It was Trixie’s favorite, the clear purple one that Katya loved to fuck her with on lazy afternoons, where they were both too sleepy for anything wild. It was also uniquely bulbous at the base, in a way that stretched her and kept it inside her pussy. Katya caught her staring, and repeated the question.

“Trix, do you? You wanna play?”

“Yes… please Kat.”

“Are you gonna be good for me?”

Trixie’s breath caught, and she whispered out a yeah, nodding her consent.

Katya smiled up at her fondly, before rubbing both hands playfully up and down Trixie’s tensed legs. Trixie’s giggles were quickly silenced as Katya grasped the dildo, gazing at Trixie. She licked and sucked up the sides of the toy, warming and wetting the silicone with her mouth. She smeared lube into Trixie’s entrance, carefully avoiding her clit, running fingers over her lips to wet them.

The dildo had a flat end, and Trixie could just about take the whole length, until the plate of the toy squashed against her labia. Katya guided Trixie’s thighs apart, kissing up the insides of her legs. Katya looked completely entranced as she pressed the toy into Trixie, thrusting it a little as she worked her way in. Trixie’s jolt of pleasure, as Katya eased the entire length of it into her, brought a grin to the older woman’s face. She twisted the toy a little more, as though she was making it more comfortable, before giving the base one final shove upwards to bump Trixie’s cervix.

Trixie’s leg muscles spasmed repeatedly, and Katya stroked her skin in comfort.

“You okay, baby?”

Trixie hummed affirmative, brushing at Katya’s hair without messing it up. Katya shunted the all the way inside Trixie, eliciting a grunt as the head bumped her cervix.

“You did so good,” Katya praised, passing the bag up to Trixie, who fished out the delicate panties from the tissue paper they sat in. Trixie stepped into the panties one foot at a time, holding Katya’s bare shoulders for balance. Katya dragged the underwear up Trixie’s legs, over her ass to fit snugly against Trixie’s vulva. She passed her hand over the area once more, before standing and kissing Trix sweetly. She untied the dressing gown, pulling it off Trixie’s shoulders and hanging it up. When Katya gave her a pointed look, the younger woman just giggled.

“This is very sexy, but the dress needs a strapless bra.” Trixie pointed out, holding up the lingerie by two lacy straps. Katya swore.

“You got the sizing right and everything though. I’ll model for you sometime.” The disappointed look left Katya’s face. “Thank you, Kat.”

*

Trixie always felt a little uncomfortable in fancier establishments; she hadn’t had a childhood of wealth and excess like her girlfriend. Katya found it endearing, how Trixie never failed to smile at a waiter or thank their hired help, regardless of how much money was changing hands. She was down to earth and painfully, instinctively kind. Katya liked to think that just being around Trixie’s humility and patience made her a better person.

The other business people Katya was meeting were rude. To the wait staff, to Trixie, and to their own personal assistants. Even though the conversations between them were polite, it was an open secret that every handshake and compliment was fake and inauthentic. It was equal parts fascinating and horrifying for Trixie to watch, feeling like an imposter in the room.

Trixie got a lot of attention at the event, in a knee length floral print strapless dress, with a full face of perfect makeup. She was blatantly overdressed. Trixie had expected that she would be, always planning to be the best-looking person at an event. It drew people to her, like a positive magnetic field that attracted dozens of negatively charged businessmen who tried to impress her with name drops and Rolexes and offers of drinks. Trixie only accepted a single glass of wine bought by Katya, before the older woman had to go and socialise, and forced herself to make it last all evening.

After almost an hour of talking to strangers Trixie’s feet were aching, and led the group of assistants she was talking to over to the bar so she could sit. She’d almost forgotten about the toy inside of her, until she jumped up onto a bar stool and felt the unforgiving head of the dildo bump her cervix. The pressure was pleasure bordering on pain, the new angle causing new stretch and depth forcing her open wider. It made her look around the room for Katya, spotting her girlfriend talking to a huge bald man, who Trixie recognised as a Russian “accountant”. She was over enunciating, moving her mouth rapidly in a way that told Trixie she wasn’t speaking English. Trixie clenched both thighs against each other, failing to follow the conversation happening around her. She pretended to laugh along at one of their flat jokes. Katya looked damn good in a suit, cut to her curves, her shirt buttoned all the way up but left without a tie. Trixie had done up the buttons for her, and she couldn’t wait to undo them again.

The party had been going on for over two hours, and Katya was still talking to the bald Russian. They’d gathered a crowd, tall men partially blocking Trixie’s view of the short woman. No one else had left yet, as far as Trixie had noticed, and Katya didn’t seem tired in the slightest. Dammit.

She fired off a text to Farrah, Katya’s assistant. She was wise beyond her years, always aware of every single thing that was going on, throwing people off with the vacant expression she always wore. She was also punctual to a ‘t’, so Trixie knew she must be nearby somewhere. A reply came in seconds, telling Trixie she was on her way. Trixie liked hanging out with Farrah. She knew the girl was paid to be there, but Trixie liked to think that they’d still be friends if Katya wasn’t writing her cheques.

Before she could even reply, Farrah sauntered through the crowd to the bar. The centre of the room was packed. She was only a couple of years younger than Trixie, and seemed equally bored of the whole fancy charade these people put on.

Farrah climbed onto the bar stool next to Trixie, struggling a little with the height.

“That’s such a cute dress,” she gushed, skipping the greetings. Trixie smiled.

“Thanks! You look great, as always, duh!”

“Who’s Katya talking to?”

“Some supplier people, I think she wanted to push a deal tonight.”

“Are they sketchy?” Trixie lowered her voice, tilting her head away from the room. Farrah shrugged.

“No more than the normal people she deals with.”

“I’m so bored. Is it always like this?”

“That’s why she never brings you, I guess. It’s just chatting up gross old men in loveless marriages.” Trixie snorted.

“She’s tryna make me jealous.” Trixie joked, eyes flickering back to Katya. She was still blocked from view by other people.

 Farrah flagged down the bartender, getting both of them another drink. Trixie smiled when she saw the pink credit card Farrah paid with. It matched hers.

“So, what did you two get up to today?” Farrah pried, feigning disinterest by looking around the bar. She’d been dropping hints for a while about her interest in the couple, and Trixie brushed it off every time, neglecting to mention anything to Katya. Katya would probably be into it. She deflected Farrah’s question, not needing her to know anything else about their relationship. She’d definitely heard enough, sharing hotel suites and cars.

“Didn’t you book it?” Trixie snorted, accepting her new glass of wine from the bartending.

“Actually, no. She arranged everything for today herself, it was weird.” Farrah shrugged, still looking away from Trixie. Internally, Trixie was heating up at the knowledge that Katya had booked all their appointments today herself. It was the kind of work Katya hated, but she’d done it for Trixie, not wanting Farrah to know where they were going or what they were doing. She was also warming up from the hard, thick silicone stretching out her pussy.

She chatted with Farrah a little longer, talking about upcoming commitments, Katya, clothes, the party. Trixie went to great pains to discourage the conversation drifting towards anything remotely sexual. She wasn’t quite ready to open that door with her girlfriend’s assistant.

Eventually, Trixie looked up from her half-drained wine glass to see Katya striding towards her, hips missing the distinctly feminine sway they had when she was alone with Trixie. Her face lit up when she saw Trixie, delight obvious in her face as Trixie jumped down from the bar chair and winced.

The change in angle made Trixie’s cunt clench, and she resisted the urge to reach between her legs and adjust the angle of the toy. She followed Katya back to the group that had gathered, all of whom were watching the two women. Trixie tried not to fidget too badly under the gaze of these strangers, smiling as Katya introduced her.

“This is my partner, Beatrix.”

She knew Katya hated other people calling her Trixie, particularly strangers. Or men. Especially both. Trixie got a kick out of asking the group to “Call me Trix!”, shaking various hands and batting her eyelids.

She could almost feel Katya’s glare burning into the back of her head. She could definitely feel Katya’s strong hand gripping one hip through her dress, dragging Trixie back to her side. The conversation was deeply boring, around a half dozen people discussing things Trixie didn’t care enough to understand. She could have asked Katya, but it was probably for the best that Trixie didn’t know too much. Finally, the topics begin to be less formal, more about families or partners or where various people lived. Trixie could follow that conversation far more easily, happy to make comments or share vague anecdotes.

Everyone else in the group hung onto each word she said, openly staring, and Trixie made eye contact with each of them as she spoke. Except for Katya. The dress was held up by Trixie’s cleavage, and it would gradually work downwards, aided by Katya gently tugging the back of the garment. When Trixie caught people staring, particularly Katya, she would exaggerate her in-breaths, making her breasts appear larger, spilling out of the dress. Not one of these men wore a wedding ring, Trixie noted, even as they talked about their wives and kids. A few had visible tan lines where the jewellery was missing. It made Trixie sad, but also feel a little better about teasing them. She knew exactly who’s bed she would be in that night.

Katya’s possessiveness came out whenever a question was directed at Trixie, in fingers trailing along Trixie’s exposed skin, or in interruptions to Trixie’s answers. Her feet began to get sore, but every shift in her heels made the dildo move inside of her, unforgiving and pressing against the crotch of her underwear. She tried to remain quiet every time, trying to hide her gasps from the seven pairs of eyes watching her. Somehow, it seemed like all of them knew.

Logically, she knew that her perfume should cover the smell of her arousal. And that there was no way Katya would tell any of these strangers about their game. But Trixie couldn’t help feeling like everyone else knew. Knew that she was being fucked with every in breath, that she was wearing new, sheer, hideously expensive panties that Katya had picked out for her. That Katya had rammed into her with the bulbous dildo inside her countless times. Every knowing look and raised eyebrow had her questioning how obvious she looked. Trixie flushed easily, and she hoped her cheeks weren’t red each time Katya’s hand moved against her back.

She hated to whinge, this was Katya’s job, after all, but Trixie needed to leave. She tried to follow the conversation, but all the men were too drunk and Katya’s hand on her back was far too distracting. So instead she stands there quietly, looks at Katya when she’s talking, smiles politely and answers when she’s spoken to. It’s torturous, the pain from her heels and the pressure against her womb and bladder. Trixie wants to go, to have Katya lock Farrah out of their suite for the night and eat her out until she screams. Katya’s normally the pushy one, initiating everything and being hyper aware of Trixie’s needs, but she seems super engaged in a story her Russian business partner is telling. When she laughs it sounds more Russian that normal, louder and more boisterous than when she’s joking with Trixie.

She’s such a good actor it’s unsettling, the way she can lie without hesitation. A few years ago Trixie imagines it would have terrified her. She would have questioned everything Katya had ever said to her, freaked out and demanded to know if Katya even loved her. But now she was in on the secret, she was Katya’s confidant.

It was heart-warming, in a way, that Katya trusted her enough to let her see her ‘professional’ side. It scared Trixie a little sometimes, all the shady business she’d gotten involved in just to be with Katya. It was dangerous and it made her worry non-stop for her girlfriend. Sometimes Katya would come home from these trips a little worse for wear, or need to destroy her phone. But ever since they started dating she’s always known Trixie’s number off by heart, called her from public payphones and cheap burner cell phones.

Now she’s calling Trixie’s name as part of some made-up story, about a trip they didn’t even go on together, and Trixie pretends to reminisce. Katya had the attention of everyone left at the party, the group had grown even bigger, and servers loitered around, waiting for them to leave to they could tidy up.

Someone else started up a story, and Katya gave Trixie side-eye, knowing she was zoning out. In fairness, there was no way Katya could expect Trixie to pay attention when she was being stretched from the inside out. All Trixie could focus on was the feeling inside her, and the woman standing next to her, all confidence and perfect posture. Her pussy muscles ached, every shift on her sore feet moved the pressure inside her, and she hopelessly clenched to keep it in place. The dildo was sitting lower now, gradually moving down now that she wasn’t sitting. She tried not to look frantic with each frequent glance at her girlfriend’s face, hoping no one else in the circle noticed her discomfort.

Finally the tall bald accountant wished them a good night, and Katya waved him off with a few words of Russian. He was the only one of the group Katya had to impress, and Trixie prayed that they’d be allowed to leave soon. As soon as the man took his coat and left, Trixie could sense Katya relaxing. The possessive hand on Trixie’s back became gentler, and slid down to the curve of ass. As the circle of Katya’s associates laughed over some comment at the man’s expense, Katya went on tiptoes to whisper in Trixie’s ear.

“A couple more minutes, baby girl.”

Right. They could offend any of these people, so Katya needed to wait a while before they left. Trixie’s smile didn’t falter as she groaned, and Katya pinched her ass in response.

An eternity of dry banter later, Katya still hadn’t tried to leave the conversation. Trixie was really struggling, her panties uncomfortably wet and her pussy aching. Her feet were aching too, and she was going to make Katya rub them later for this. She found Katya’s hand, tugging at it. Katya wasn’t even distracted from her conversation, pulling her hand free and using it to pinch Trixie’s hip. Trixie’s dress was only held up by her cleavage, and it had been slipping downwards for a while. She gave it a further tug downwards, and Katya glanced over at her.

Her breasts were exposed further than they had been all night, and Trixie feel people’s gazes. It was barely an inch more skin, but it made Trixie feel naked and unprotected. It was worth it though, for Katya’s frequent looks. Her hand was flat on Trixie’s back, pressing tightly into her spine. Like she was trying to hold the dress up, Trixie mused. Finally, Katya drained her mocktail glass.

“Well guys, it was great talking to you, but I’d better get Beatrix home.”

She nodded goodbye, and Trixie nearly rolled her eyes at the laughs from the men. Katya’s arm was wrapped possessively around her waist, and she guided her towards the door. A few of the men hollered their goodbyes, clearly a little drunk and very hot for Trixie.

Katya had a smug smile on her face, now that she was facing away from the group, and Trixie being dragged behind her, struggling to keep up on her heels.

“Let’s go baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! A tense change! I don't remember writing this! Hope its good lol.

Katya’s impatient as they wait for the hotel elevator, peering around the lobby and pressing the ‘up’ button insistently.

“Oh, so _you’re_ in a rush to get back.” Trixie groans, shifting her hips obviously. It makes Katya smile.

“I’d almost forgotten,” she teases, pressing a hand into Trixie’s abdomen. Trixie whines lightly in response.

When the elevator finally arrives, Trixie feels like crying from relief, quickly poking at the ‘close doors’ button to stop anyone else from joining them. Once the elevator car starts moving, Katya pulls her close, kissing her firmly.

“You work with some real weird people.” Trixie mumbles against Katya’s lips. She nods.

When they reach the right floor Katya rushes from the elevator, dragging Trixie behind her. Trixie’s forced to walk dangerously fast in her high heels, but that doesn’t slow the older woman down. Their hotel room door is swung open in record time, and Katya hangs up the do not disturb sign with practised ease. She leads Trixie through the suite and presses her against the bedroom door, taking the taller girl by surprise.

“They’re all gonna jack off alone in their hotel rooms thinking about you, Trix.”

 “Gross! That’s not good dirty talk.” She giggles, frowning down at Katya.

Katya pushes even closer against her, crowding her space, crushing her hips into Trixie’s and printing the front of her suit into the younger woman’s cleavage. The toy inside Trixie is as firm as ever, and Katya’s insistent pressing on her lower half isn’t helping.

“Gets me hot.” Katya shrugs. Trixie shudders; she doesn’t think Katya’s joking.

Katya’s hands roam, in a way that was both familiar and exciting all at once, and Trixie mourns that she can’t acutely feel every single touch through her dress. She kisses the shorter woman gently – with no urgency or irritation in her actions – rubbing over her shoulders and neck.

“Can we go to bed now?”

The older woman smirks, moving her lips against Trixie’s jawline to leave a faint red smudge lipstick. Most of the matte red lip product has worn off, as Katya spoke and drank and pressed it against Trixie’s lips, but there’s enough left to mark Trixie’s soft skin, and Katya loves seeing it.

“’You that desperate, baby?”

Trixie groans, pushing her hips against the door to bump Katya away.

“I want this thing out of me, or at least for you to eat me out.”

Their communication during sex is something Trixie loves, something she’d never experienced during her very few relationships before Katya. It still makes her blush, on occasion, to speak so openly and lewdly, no matter her trust in and familiarity with the other woman.

“Is it hurting?” Katya asks, rubbing at Trixie’s hipbones over the dress. Those piercing blue eyes are looking up at her, with a stare that Trixie still finds intense and irresistible after all these years. There is lust evident in Katya’s expression, but more moving was the powerful, white-hot love. Trixie umms a little, considers the question before she replies.

“It aches, a bit, but it’s not painful. I’m definitely into it, though. You’ll just have to be gentle with me.”

It was the full truth, and Katya seems satisfied with her answer.

“Let’s go to bed, Trix.”

The suit is a pain to get off, but Trixie enjoys the whole process. The ritual of undoing every button is all part of their playing, and she knows how Katya loves to see her fumble, struggle to undress her. The dress is a little easier, unzipped with a comment from Katya about how it was sliding down anyway, how everyone in that bar could see her tits, how much Katya loved it. Her mismatched bra goes the same way, until both of them are standing next to the bed in underwear Katya chose.

The crotch of Trixie’s lacy panties is soaked through, a darkened patch of dusky pink that’s only visible when Katya pushes her down on the bed, forces her to spread her legs and crawls between her thighs.

“You were so good tonight, Trix. It must have been hard, to sit still and talk to everyone.”

Trixie hums, nods, watches as Katya traces the lines around the edges of her panties. They’re soft, and they don’t leave deep lines on Trixie’s hips like her everyday underwear does. Katya probably chose them knowing full well that they’d be gentler on her skin, spent a stupid amount of money just so that Trixie could be comfortable. She hooks two fingers into either side of the lace, drags them down over the curves of Trixie’s hips, brushes the grooves of her stretchmarks. Trixie helps, bouncing up on the bed to let the underwear slide over her ass.

Both women giggle when they finally get Trixie naked, and Katya throws the panties towards Trixie’s suitcase, far away from them. Trixie opens her legs again, looking expectantly up at her girlfriend, waiting. It delights Katya, Trixie can tell just from her face. She reaches for the base of the toy where it’s protruding from Trixie. Trixie’s muscles are straining to push it out of her warm body, and she has to concentrate to resist the urge. Instead, the lets Katya wriggle the see-through silicone from her body, watches with a dropped jaw as Katya brings it to her mouth, licks a wide stripe up the sticky sides of it, from hilt to tip. Katya moans at the taste, at the viscous wetness that coats the toy. She can barely hide her excitement, doesn’t particularly try as she grins widely down at Trixie, tongue poking out between her teeth.

In part, Trixie’s glad its out. The ache is reduced in the muscles around her opening, and she can curve her spine more naturally without the tilt of her hips driving the hard dildo into her cervix. At the same time, she’s aching from emptiness. She’s slightly open and clenching around thin air, desperate for stimulation and for something to fill her up. She whines, dragging Katya’s attention away her investigation of the warmth and arousal Trixie’s left on the toy, instead back to the woman in question, where she’s helpless on the bed.

“You want this back?” Katya teases, trying to extract more information from Trixie.

Trixie isn’t sure she can cum while being stretched so wide around that dildo, thinks she’d much rather feel movement inside her, maybe the pressure of Katya’s fingers. Her hesitation is answer enough, and Katya dashes over to her suitcase, rummaging through yet another lingerie store bag until she retrieves what she’s looking for.

It’s another familiar toy, smaller and one of Katya’s favourites. Trixie nods eagerly, forcing her thighs as far apart as they’ll go to entice Katya between them. The older woman doesn’t even pause, licks saliva up the black toy before she shoves it roughly into Trixie. There’s lube on the bedside cabinet, but they don’t need it. Not when Trixie is practically dripping with every roll of her hips. Not when Katya loves to have messy, wet sex, no matter how much Trixie pretends its gross.

Being filled again is almost a relief, Trixie thinks, but the movement is a blessing. Katya can play her like a violin. It barely takes a moment before Katya’s got the strokes just right, angled perfectly and fast enough Trixie can barely catch her breath. It’s deep and filling and gorgeous, and the addition of her girlfriend’s tongue dancing across her clit is perfection.

Katya loves to have control, and when she’s impaling Trixie with an oversized dildo, she’s got her hanging on to her every word. There’s nothing Trixie can do other than moan and beg, thank Katya and ask her for more. The position is uncomfortable, Katya keeps bumping her own chin, but it doesn’t bother Trixie, and her girl is so close Katya powers through. She points her tongue and makes it firm, and makes short sharp movements with the dildo, and Trixie’s breathing shudders and falters.

Next time, Katya will find a way to watch her. She’ll change their positions, or pull away halfway through Trixie’s orgasm, or maybe she’ll even utilise the hotel room’s stupid mirrored ceiling they’d laughed about all morning. But for now, she deprives herself of the view, and instead gets to feel the convulsions of Trixie’s muscles, the moans from deep in her throat, and hear the fragments of words she manages to choke out.

Trixie is collapsed back on the bed, arms sprawling beside her head, eyes fluttered closed. Katya sits back on her heels, a little unsure what Trixie would want now. The younger woman is so spent and out of it, Katya can’t help giggling. Trixie’s eyes flutter open, lazily focusing on Katya, who’s gazing down at her.

“You okay?”

“Amazing. I just need a minute…” Trixie responds, practically melting into the mattress.

Katya smiles, at ease, in no rush for Trixie to reciprocate. They’ll get there, in minutes or hours or days. Katya can wait.

“I completely love you, Trix.”

She thinks she hears a muttered good, or maybe it’s reciprocation of her sentiment, Katya’s not sure. Either way, Trixie’s finally got her wits about her again, and she’s ushering Katya to sit on her pretty face, and all Katya can think about is the burn of her thighs and the vibrations of Trixie’s tongue on her, until they’re both lying on the bed, entwined and sated.

Secretly, this is Katya’s favourite part. When they both feel a little bloated and sore, and closer than ever, and peaceful together. Trixie’s face never holds any tension after sex, and she stops caring about her appearance, knows Katya can see past her smudged makeup and her pulled, greasy birds-nest hair. It’s moments like these that she’d love to be able to see directly into Trixie’s mind. When the filter between her brain and her words has oversized holes like a strainer, that let through all but her heaviest thoughts. Trixie is usually the first to fall asleep, but they’ve got some time left together first.

“What are you thinking about, babygirl?”

Trixie hums, wets her lips and mumbles like she does when she’s dreaming, sometimes. She regards Katya with big, kind eyes.

“You sound more Russian, when you’re doing work.”

Katya laughs. It’s not her fake work laugh, it’s the gentle, feminine laugh that Trixie’s used to.

“’Gotta sound like a hard-ass.”

“I just forget, sometimes.”

“That I’m Russian?”

Trixie giggles, nods a little.

“That you’ve got this job. That it’s scary and serious. It doesn’t suit you.”

Katya nestles her head under Trixie’s, enjoying the warmth of her skin. Trixie’s chin bumps her head as she speaks.

“Thank you for bringing me. I know you normally like to keep work and home separate.”

Katya hums, twisting to make sure Trixie can hear her reply.

“That’s okay. It was nice to have you with me. I hope this wasn’t too boring for you, in the end.”

Trixie leans over to turn the bedside light off, clutching Katya to her chest as she moves.

“It definitely wasn’t boring. You made sure of that.”

Katya can feel Trixie’s laugh, the shake of her ribcage underneath her. She can never sleep well in hotel rooms, but there’s nothing on this planet that calms her quite like Trixie does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my beta hey_tommo92 (@fookoff on tumblr), who helped me fix lots of problems and finally get the motivation to finish this.
> 
> This fic needs a better title! Please, leave any and all suggestions in the comments <3


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie runs an errand for Katya, and Katya goes a bit stir-crazy while Trixie is in potential-danger.

Trixie still couldn’t believe Katya was letting her do this. In fact, that Katya had asked her to do this.

A rural pickup of some classified information. Granted, it was someone Katya trusted. Or rather someone who was too scared to cross her.

She’d driven Katya’s car right out in to the middle of nowhere, a stack of bills in her handbag and a freshly burned CD playing through the speakers. Katya hadn’t even known the car had a CD player, hidden in its fancy minimalist interface.

Trixie drove for hours, air con blasting and the sun beating down on her. She wondered if she’d get an uneven tan, from the one arm she left lying on the windowsill. All the roads were quiet - there were no commuters on these long, lonely interstates – and Trixie loved it. She revved the gas pedal, speeding as fast as she could, loving the freedom of being away from her phone. Normally Katya was so overprotective, rightfully so, that she couldn’t go anywhere without security, or being behind gates. Trixie liked it, sometimes. The doting and caring and fiercely protective side of Katya. She knew it was because Katya valued her so much, the woman told her so every time she complained about the supervision, but occasionally it got on her nerves. Now, she could be free. With Katya’s blessing, even.

 An unmarked layby was already occupied by the rusted burgundy pickup truck Katya had told her to expect. Without a moment’s hesitation Trixie veered off the road, muting the radio and checking her mirrors. She swung her door open without cutting the engine, striding over to the gangly farmboy sitting in the truck’s driver seat. He raised an eyebrow at her, raking his eyes over her body with a smack of his gum.

Trixie remained stonefaced, assessing his cracked sun-damaged skin and stupid ponytail.

“’You here for Zamo?” he asked, spitting his chewing gum onto the dusty roadside.

Trixie tried not to visibly recoil, standing her ground.

“Yeah. Have you got everything we agreed on?”

Trixie had no idea what she was supposed to be collecting, Katya promised her they wouldn’t mess her around. She knew to check for a USB, pay the guy, and drive home as quick as she could. The driver appraised her again, disparaging and creepy. Trixie had already decided she hated this man, and she was keen to get rid of him.

“Hand it over.” Her voice was stern, and she was proud of herself for not being nervous.

He grumbled a little, pulling an A4-sized brown envelope from the passenger seat. Trixie was about to take it, when he pulled it out of her grasp.

“You’re a very little girl. Are you Katya’s daughter?”

 This man knew damn well she was Katya’s girlfriend, and Trixie fought hard to stop the anger showing on her face. She tapped her foot impatiently, popping one hip out and she looked down at him. She reached towards the car window, then jolted as he grabbed her arm firmly.

“Are you, little missy?”

The grip around her wrist hurt, and Trixie couldn’t pull back for fear of getting hurt. His breath was gross, and he was still chewing, even without the gum. This wasn’t part of the plan, and Trixie’s bravado was wearing thin. She looked at his pale, bloodshot eyes, noticing how absent and deadened they looked. She spoke lowly and determinedly, not caring that she was spitting as she talked.

“I’m her girlfriend, and her business partner. And she’ll kick your ass if you don’t let go of me, now.”

He almost relented, loosening his grip slightly.

“How do I know you’re really who you say you are?”

“Do you wanna get paid, or not? ‘Cos I can go.”

“What, you gonna run home to mommy?” he drawled, clear spite and taunting in his tone.

He finally let go of her arm, shoving her gently. Trixie stumbled, shook her head, and all but snarled at him to hand over the envelope. The bastard laughed as she took it, and Trixie spat on the side of his stupid fucking truck. She was livid, and about to leave, when he hollered after her for his money. Trixie pulled a couple of twenties from her pocket, and the driver snatched them greedily.

“Thanks a lot, missus.”

Trixie nodded dismissively, stalking back to her car, refusing to look back at the man. She pulled out into the empty, taking a three point turn a little too fast before speeding off.

Her heart was thumping against her ribs, she was breathing heavily, her hands and underarms were sweaty, and Trixie felt hot anger coursing through her. Mixed in, however, was a little pride. Trixie to focus on self-preservation instead, tried not to acknowledge the exhilaration and satisfaction she was feeling. At least, not yet.

*

Trixie drove fast too cool off, to dispel the anger coursing through her veins. She scared herself with the sheer acceleration of Katya’s car, convinced herself there was someone following her, took a winding detour, and waited until the end of her CD before she rejoined her original route.

Logically, she knew that bastard had just been winding her up on purpose. Through jealousy or homophobia or misogyny or whatever the hell his deal was. He wasn’t worth her contempt.

She was the one going home a loving partner, a fancy apartment, with nowhere near as much skin damage. Plus, she still had a little over thirty thousand dollars cash in her purse. There was no way she was going to hand over Katya’s money after the way she’d just been treated. During the briefing Katya hadn’t told her how much money was in there, but Trixie had counted it. She still wasn’t used to the huge amounts of money her girlfriend handled, and it made her anxious.

It was dark by the time Trixie got back to the city borders. She’d been through three plays of her CD, enjoyed the sunset, and thoroughly calmed down. All her anger had dissipated, and all that remained was the pride in a job well done.

Trixie loved driving, the power and the solitude. It made her feel real and supernatural all at once, ignoring all the pulls of society and responsibilities in favour of watching the horizon. She took her sweet time, letting herself focus on nothing beyond driving. She felt really, truly alive.  

When Trixie pulled into the underground parking lot of their building, with a nod to the security guard, Trixie didn’t have a care in the world remaining. She was home, and safe, and she’d done useful work today, and most importantly: she’d stood up for herself.

The brown envelope she’d procured was closed and safely tucked under her arm. Trixie grabbed her purse, locked the car, let herself relax. Katya’s driver’s car was gone, but that probably just meant he’d left for the night. Katya had said she’d be home, so she would be. The lift arrived so quickly that Trixie didn’t even have time to check her phone, and their apartment door was unlocked.

Before she was even over the threshold, there was a warm, strong body clinging to her. Katya’s arms were wrapped around her own, trapping them to her sides and almost crushing her.

“Hi!” Trixie giggled, struggling to free her arms. “Did you miss me?”

Katya mumbled into her shoulder, and Trixie had to push her away to hear what she’s saying.

“So much.”

“I was just kidding, what’s up?”

Trixie could see Katya’s face now, and it was upsetting her. Her expression was lined with worry, and her unpainted lips were bitten and red. Trixie cupped her face gently, asked her _what’s wrong_ again.

“Oh my god, Trixie, you wouldn’t pick up your phone!”

Suddenly, she understands. Katya was scared something had happened. In all the drama, Trixie had forgotten to text after the deal, too intent on getting away. Busy enjoying the drive and the adrenaline surge Her phone had been silenced and tucked carefully into her purse the whole time. She pressed a kiss to the older woman’s forehead, stroking her hairline gently.

“Oh, babe. I was driving. Of course I didn’t answer. I’m sorry.”

Katya looked like she was about to argue, still clinging on to Trixie’s biceps with both hands. But she didn’t argue. The older woman took a deep breath, centred herself, then pecked Trixie on the lips.

“Still, I was so worried about you. I’m glad you’re okay.”

*

Katya motioned for Trixie to sit on the couch, relieving her of the brown envelope and taking it in the direction of her office.

She was glad to be rid of whatever was in it, and Trixie was just about to finally go through her messages when Katya joined her on the couch. Katya sat almost on top of her, cupping her face to get her attention.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to do that, Trixie. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just trust you a lot, and people keep letting me down lately. I always know I can depend on you.”

There was nothing but honest concern and remorse on Katya’s face, and Trixie tried hard to make her feel better. Katya hadn’t coerced her into anything, Trixie had agreed to do it without a second thought.

“It was scary, but I kinda had fun. All the getaway driving, the _drama_.” Trixie thought for a moment, before remembering. “Oh! I’ve still got this!”

Trixie fetched her handbag and proudly pulled out the wad of cash, and Katya’s face paled.

“You didn’t pay him?”

Trixie shook her head, offering the stack to Katya. Katya didn’t take it.

“In my defence, the guy who I met was a piece of shit. He never asked for the money, and I didn’t want to give him anything.”

“Oh, baby. You didn’t give him anything?”

“I gave him forty.”

“Forty _bucks_?”

It was unexpected, given the weight and seriousness of their conversation, when Katya’s unrestrained, screaming laugh echoed throughout the room. Trixie laughed too, please that after it all, Katya hadn’t upset herself too much to laugh. She tried to get Katya to laugh a little longer.

“Seriously though, he asked if I was your _daughter_.”

The older blonde froze, and Trixie regretted saying anything in the first place. She followed it up quickly, with a rushed:

“I’m obviously not, though. We don’t even look alike. He was just being a dick. I told him who I was. And that you’d be pissed.”

There was a pause.

“Who was he?”

Katya’s voice was low and serious, and Trixie blamed herself for ruining the mood. Still, it would be best to get all of Katya’s anger out in one go.

“I don’t know, some farmer guy. Tanned, long blonde hair, he had the right car.”

Katya groaned. They were sitting a few feet apart now, and Trixie second-guessed whether she should try and hold Katya. Right now, that would just annoy her. Katya was already on her phone, texting.

“Jeb’s a right bastard, that’s his son. Was he alright to you otherwise?”

Trixie shrugged.

“He was creepy, but not too bad.”

There was no point lying, but she could sand down the truth a little. Trixie held up her bruised forearm, and Katya’s face dropped again. She took it with tender hands, mouth agape.

“Oh Trix, baby. I’m so sorry. Honey…”

“It’s fine, he just grabbed me, and I should have expected it. I left the engine running like you said, but he stayed in his car, so I had to lean down to talk.”

Whilst Trixie was rambling, Katya was carefully running her fingers over the marks, too gentle to aggravate the bruising. With a whispered ‘I’ll be right back’ she jogged towards their bedroom and returned moments later with a near-empty tube of arnica gel.

*

Their food arrived while Katya was smoothing gel over Trixie’s arm, and she refused to let Trixie go down and get it. Instead, Katya insisted on plating up everything herself, bringing Trixie a glass of the expensive rosé that she very rarely drank. Apparently, this qualified as a special occasion.

“Thank you, but I really am fine.” Trixie giggled as she took the wine, and Katya folded herself back onto the sofa next to her. She took a calming breath, staring down at her plate.

“I still can’t believe you only gave him forty bucks. Jesus. I’ve got senior runners who wouldn’t have the balls to do that.”

Trixie smiled around a mouthful of food, gulping before she spoke.

“He _was_ a huge dick.”

She could feel Katya’s eyes on her as they ate, but Trixie waited until the end of the meal to call her out on it. There was no point starting another conversation while they were both grouchy from hunger.

Katya barely touched her food – Trixie suspected she’d eaten earlier – and took both dishes away the second Trixie was done.

Trixie took the cue, and followed Katya to the bedroom. It was a homecoming tradition (although Katya was usually the one coming home, from significantly longer jobs) to lie in bed together, half naked, and waste the whole evening away together.

While Katya was pottering around their room, tidying and lighting candles, Trixie stripped off and curled into bed. She’d shower tomorrow, the sheets needed changing anyway.

Once Katya curled into bed opposite her, Trixie finally apologised.

“I’m sorry. I know you said to call, I just got wrapped up in the moment. I really loved the driving.”

Katya hummed, reaching out to absentmindedly stroke the exposed skin of Trixie’s hip, playing with the elastic band of her panties.

“It’s fine. Really. I just… had a change of heart while you were gone, and I panicked. For, like, a long time. It’s not your fault.”

Trixie nodded, returning Katya’s gentle touches, stroking up and down a small patch of her side. It wasn’t explicitly sexual, more a promise of something more to come. Reconnecting, building trust, coming back to their bubble that existed inside this apartment, inside this bedroom.

“I’m glad you found it fun, even if it was a stupid idea, on my part.” Katya smiled at her, shifting her head a little closer to Trixie’s pillow. Trixie had a slightly wistful look on her face, like she was daydreaming.

“It was fun, and a little scary. I’d be up for doing it again, though.”

Katya sighed, her smile dampened a little.

“I don’t know, Trix. Lots of people lose their partners like that. It’s starts out as one job, and suddenly…” Katya trailed off, and Trixie was quick to reassure her, to switch tracks for that dark train of thought.

“Then I won’t do it again. That’s fine, really. Although, I would still like to drive your car more. It’s great.”

“Barbara’s my favorite, yeah. She’s got a real personality on her.”

Trixie giggled, catching Katya’s wandering hand, and her attention. She couldn’t quite tell if Katya had made that up on the spot, but she indulged her nonetheless.

“Barbara? You named your car?”

“Of course! She’s too much of a character to not have a name!”

“She?”

“Oh, what, you think a _man-_ car could be that sexy?”

Trixie just rolled her eyes, kissing Katya deeply to make her _shut the fuck up_.

*

They spent hours lying side by side, sharing stories and thoughts, giggling at the wild tangents Katya’s thoughts would take. Suddenly, she went quiet, staring past Trixie whilst the younger woman talked all about some local kids’ music project she wanted to help with. Trixie was worried by Katya’s evident distraction, already knitting her eyebrows together in worry at wherever Katya’s mind had taken her. When Trixie paused for breath, Katya interrupted her.

“Do I really look that old?” she blurted out, eyes finding Trixie’s for the first time in almost a minute.

Trixie was taken aback, tracing back through their day to find where Katya’s insecurity had stemmed from. Right, the rude fuckwit in the pick-up truck.

“What do you mean? No!”

Katya looked at her in disbelief. Apparently, she believed Trixie was lying to her. Disappointment darkened Katya’s face, and it pissed Trixie off.

“He said you looked like my daughter.”

“He was just being a dick, Katya. I shouldn’t have even mentioned it. Really, don’t worry. You’re fine.”

“I do look a _lot_ older than you, though. I always think people are judging us for that. That maybe I do look old enough to be your mom.”

Trixie laughed hollowly, reaching across to pull Katya closer.

“Well, I don’t think that. And I don’t care. And I don’t think you do either, really. What’s the real problem, Kat?”

Katya thought for a second, not focusing on any part of Trixie’s face particularly. She took a deep breath in before she answered.

“I don’t know. I just feel bad, for dragging you into my life like this, putting you in danger. You deserve better.”

“I don’t care what I deserve. This is what I want. I love you. And you make me _so_ happy. Even when you’re being stupid.”

Katya nodded slowly, blinked a little too much, and Trixie was comforted that maybe Katya was just overtired, recovering from her afternoon of stress and overthinking. They were both safe and together now, and that was all that mattered. Katya’s eyelids were fluttering closed, and she pulled herself closer into Trixie’s embrace, nuzzling up to her neck in a position where they could both sleep comfortably.

Trixie leant down to press her lips against the crown of Katya’s head, mussing up her hair as she spoke.

“You _could_ moisturise sometime, though.”

 Katya huffed a laugh against Trixie’s collarbone, rubbing a hand across the small of her back.

“If you say that again I’m gonna leave you for Barbara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this chapter a lot, and I'm not really sure why. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta hey_tommo92 (@fookoff on tumblr), who helped me fix lots of problems and finally find the motivation to finish this.  
> This fic needs a better title! Please, leave any and all suggetions in the comments <3


End file.
